reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Nickelodeon Island
The Adventures of Nickelodeon Island is a new television series. Setting The setting takes place in Nicktoon Studios, Los Angeles, California. There are soundstages (''Invader Zim, Rugrats, CatDog, Rocko's Modern Life, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Wild Thornberrys, The Fairly Oddparents, Chalk Zone, Catscratch, Back at the Barnyard, The Mighty B!, and My Life as a Teenage Robot) and places that don't need soundstages (Bikini Bottom, the Ghost Portal, Miracle City, the Juju Bazar, Wayside Elementary, Penguin HQ, Fanboy's Treehouse, The Emperor's palace and TUFF HQ). Episodes '''Pilot: Bessie Higgenbottom bonds a friendship with Zim. 'Season 1' #'Spongebob the Wild': Spongebob and Eliza Thornberry switch places for the day. #'El Tigre of the Mist': El Tigre believes he saw a monster in the Fairly Oddparents soundstage, so Spongebob and Rudy help him catch it. #'The Prom': The annual Nicktoons Prom is coming up, so Zim assembles a mop girlfriend as a date for the dance. #'The Janitor Strikes Back': Yum Yum (Fanboy and Chum Chum's gum friend) visits, but the new janitor is on the case. #'Alien Cemetery': After they accidently "kill" a wax replica of Zim (who they think is the real Zim), Fanboy and Chum Chum bury it at the graveyard only to see Zim come out of the shower, cover in powder, beliving it's his ghost. #'Rudy Ahoy!': While playing pirates, Spongebob, Rudy, Zim and Eliza accidentally bury the map with the treasure, so they get Nicktoon Studios to help find it. #'Saving Pirate Arnold': The manager's assistant takes away everyone's toys, even Arnold (mistaken for a football). Spongebob gets his friends together to retrieve Arnold overnight. #'Mystery of a Thousand Moons': A thousand moons start appearing in the night on Earth. Everyone believes that this is a misunderstanding, while Zim believes it to be the Planet Jackers using a cloaking device. #'Pizza Delivery': Danny Phantom is assigned to deliver a pizza to Beast's Castle on Walt Disney Island and has several encounters in misadventures before encountering Jafar. #'Fiesta!': Arnold is revealed to be Mexican-American and Nicktoon Studios celebrates his fifteenth birthday. #'Gnome-a-Geddon': Angelica starts stealing everyone's good luck garden gnomes and causing bad luck to spread across Nicktoon Studios, until Zim retrieves the gnomes and returns them. #'Mix n' Mingle': Rudy is feeling down because his girlfriend cancelled their night out, so Danny Phantom asks Phineas and Ferb to create the "Mix and Mingle machine" again to introduce Rudy to other people. #'Kung Fu Chum Chum': Zim teaches Chum Chum kung fu that nearly destroys Nicktoon Studios. #'The Onion Ring Express': En route to stop a train of onion ring shaped explosives from reaching Angelica's pretend munitions factory ("The Emporium of Devastation, Destruction, and Demolition"), Spongebob and Rudy get caught by Vicky and Helga, only to quickly escape. However, when visitors "Da Bearz" Big Griz and Big Mike arrive and mistake the girls for their heroes, things start to get crazy throughout the train ride. #'BANJO KAZOOEY!': Spongebob invents a language and spreads it to those who can listen (those that didn't listen were Jimmy Neutron, Zim and Angelica). #'The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin': Spongebob, Rudy, and Eliza start a catering company. They have to make a "Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin" for a customer as a first recipe. They go through many dangerous steps to make it. The last one: defeat it in a thumb wrestling match. #'Burple Nurples': When Eliza accidentally puts rat poison in a dish, Spongebob must stop her from selling the tainted treats. #'Rudy Makes A Deposit': Rudy goes to deposit a paycheck at the bank, but Eliza (along with some other people) prevent him from doing so. #'Sing Beans': In order to cook Sing Beans, a musical food, Spongebob and the others must stay up during the night to watch the dish as it cooks. But when Spongebob and Rudy fall asleep (due to Eliza telling an extremely boring joke in an attempt to pass the time), Eliza takes it upon herself to finish the process. #'The Wrong Address': Eliza and Rudy go to an underground sewer to deliver a customer's order, a Roast Most. But the place is dirty and somewhat algae-infested (they discover it's a storm drain leading to Bikini Bottom), and goes through a disastrous event in which a large rat, who seems to have malicious purposes, chases them. #'The Wrong Customer': Set during the events of "The Wrong Address". While Rudy and Eliza deliver the Roast Most, an unexpected outlaw (who seems to be blind and deaf) uses the catering company as a hideout, leaving Spongebob to save Arnold's life. But Arnold thinks the outlaw is a customer, and criticizes him for seeming to be unwilling to serve him. The police are supposed to enter the building and arrest the outlaw, but are too busy deciding who goes first... #'Majhongg Night': Rudy attempts to eat a dish called Meviled Eggs, no matter what it takes, even if it means ruining Vicky's game night with her friends. #'The Thrice Cream Man': Spongebob tries to break GIR's Thrice Cream obsession by creating a living Thrice Cream Man. However, when this plan works and GIR becomes sick of the food, the Thrice Cream Man goes into a deep rage. #'A Taste of Marzipan': An all-out food war ensues when Spongebob and Vicky clash after they realize they have made the same dish for Los Angeles' annual masquerade ball. #'The Elemelons': When Vicky's behavior causes giant fruits called Elemelons to go on strike, Jimmy Neutron forces her to solve the problem by staying in their cage for the night. #'The Bruised Bluenanna': After an accident at Rudy's fruit stand, Eliza and Spongebob become surrogate parents to an injured bluenana, in order to nurse it back to good health. #'Bessie and the Lead Farfel': After becoming soft and weak, Bessie must train to regain her strength and lift the heaviest object in Los Angeles: "The Lead Farfel". #'The Thousand Pound Cake': Spongebob and Zim must race against the clock when delivering an order to a man that lives on top of a giant, since he gets it free if it comes after sunset. 'Season 2' #'Brain Grub': When Zim attempts to make Patrick smarter using a food called "Brain Grub", Patrick soon becomes aware that their universe is simply an animated series, and changes it into a talk show. Spongebob tells him about how without The Adventures of Nickelodeon Island, it's awful. Patrick smashes his big brain and eventually destroys the Nickelodeon universe. #'The Broken Part': When GIR accidentally breaks Spongebob's new pizza-making machine, he is forced to go and buy a new part for it. But GIR becomes easily distracted while in town, and ends up having to find a way to make money after wasting the money Spongebob gave him. #'The Peach Harvest': When Eliza has to make a dish that requires a certain fruit that she fears due to a past experience with it, she sends Rudy and Spongebob in her place to retrieve it. #'The Party Cruise': Spongebob takes Rudy and the Catscratch ''cats to go fishing, but end up on a cruise ship owned by Vicky. #'Won Ton Bombs': When Rudy's old cooking master tells about Rudy's greatest failure to all of Nicktoon Studios, Spongebob and Jenny travel back to the past to fix Rudy's failure. #'Minecart Catastrophe': CatDog get lost in an endless mineshaft while delivering an errand, so Spongebob, Jimmy, Timmy, Zim, Rudy, Eliza, Arnold, Tommy, and Chuckie have to save them and help Chuckie get over his fear of the dark. #'Chess Night': Timmy challenges Jimmy to a game of chess. #'Where's GIR?: GIR runs away after Zim gives his respect to a new game, and soon Zim requires Timmy, Jimmy, Spongebob and Rudy to help him find GIR. #'''The Evil Beneath: Spongebob, Timmy, and Rudy are trapped in Dr. Thomas Edward Orville Moist's lair, who captures innocent tourists and turns them into Algae Men by inviting them to eat food with him, when they eat the green algae seeds they turn green, then into Algae Men which explains the rash of disappearances in the Bahama Quadrangle. #'Eliza Thornberry, Girl Genius': Eliza’s pen pal, Pierre Parkburg from France is coming to Nicktoon Studios to meet her, and Eliza is in a panic. Eliza’s been telling him that she is a girl genius, Spongebob is her assistant, and Sheen is a former monkey changed in a lab experiment – and it’s made an impression on Pierre. Desperate to keep him impressed, Eliza begs Sheen and Spongebob to act in their new roles for the duration of Pierre’s visit. #'Ringin' Down the House': Mr. Blik won't let Eliza join him and Gordon on a ball, all because she never caught a mouse. A mouse named Squeakus tells Eliza that his brothers are mice. #'The Slumber Party': Eliza buys all the root beer in the store for a sleepover party so the cats, Spongebob and Jimmy get inside Kimberly's party disguised as girls in order to get root beer for themselves at any cost. #'Kingdom Bar Mitzvah Crashers': The cats divide the studio in three parts; later, they engage in a war using various items from their 'kingdoms'. #'''''Catscratch: The Musical!: Spongebob, Jimmy, Timmy and Bessie make a musical about Catsratch, starring the cats in the main roles. #'We Got the Beat': The Catscratch cats want to join Spongebob's band, The Rio de Janeiro Crackers, but Bessie won't let them because of their lack of musical skills, so they become the new drummer for Cosmo's band The Fairies, where they and Spongebob both rock the whole studio area! #'On the Open Road': Spongebob, Zim, Bessie and the Catscratch ''cats visit Pixar and it takes a long ride (even though Nicktoon Studios is 12 miles from Pixar) to get there. #'Danny's Modern Life': Danny and Rocko's brains are switched after a science experiment by Jimmy goes wrong. #'My Big Fat Spy Wedding': Danny Phantom and Bessie are engaged, but Spongebob and the ''Catscratch cats are suspicious of this. #'Loose Cannon Cop on the Edge Who Doesn't Play By the Rules!': Spongebob and his Nicktoon pals are signed up for roles in Loose Cannon Cop, a movie. #'Knights of the Snack Table': The Catscratch cats cause destruction in Nicktoon Studios while playing knights (playing knights was Waffle's idea). #'Eye of the Waffle': Waffle feels left out, so he creates an imaginary friend for him to play with. Meanwhile, Mr. Blik discovers his hidden talent of cooking after beating Zim in a cooking contest to make a pizza in 30 seconds. #'Tour D'vader Zim': Bessie takes the Catscratch cats on a deluxe tour of the Invader Zim ''soundstage. But thanks to their confused tour guide, GIR, who mistakes the ''Catscratch cats for escaped criminals, the tables turn and it's Mr. Blik who ends up needing to break out of the slammer. #'A Pirate's Life for E': Spongebob and Bessie find "the Hand of Midas" in the wall in Bessie's house in her soundstage. #'Spongebob in James Bond': Action blues start playing and Spongebob realizes that the music only stops when he is watching an action movie. #'The Missing Puzzle Piece': A piece of a puzzle GIR wants to complete goes missing so he goes underground to find it without Zim knowing. #'Assault and Batteries': Julien's noisy music annoys the Nicktoons so Eliza steals the batteries from his boom box. Julien fights with Eliza while trying to recover his batteries and both of them fall into a compound occupied by Joey, a foul-tempered kangaroo. They need to work together to escape from Joey, and eventually do. A battery is lost, leaving the lemurs without music, but Eliza gives Julien a battery from a walkie-talkie, as thanks for saving her. #'The Revenge of the Woodies': The ferocious Woodies are planning to trash Nicktoon Studios during their escape from the Tak and the Power of Juju soundstage. While the rest of the Nicktoons run off to hide, Tak, Spongebob, and Zim decide to stay behind to fight off the attack using the Power of Juju. #'An Outcast': Tak feels like no one wants him around so he plans to run away. At the end, Spongebob tells him it's his birthday and that they were planning a suprise party. 'Season 3' #'The Great Race': Spongebob trains Tak for a race to Fairy World, but Tak cheats with a potion he buys from the Juju Bazar. #'Spongebob and the Golden Twilight Treasure': Spongebob, Zim, Jimmy and Timmy sneak out of Nicktoon Studios to find "the Golden Twilight Treasure", a rare treasure that glows at twilight. #'Hijacked Soundstage': Zim loses a bet and must let Portia and Gwen run his soundstage for the week. However, when they refuse to give up the soundstage after the ending time, Spongebob, Zim, Bessie, and Tak go to drastic measures to kick them out, even unknowningly using an angry skunk in the process. #'Several Leagues Under the Studios': After Tak brags about Eliza's comvee's speed, he ends up involving himself, Spongebob, and using Eliza's comvee in a race through the "Sewer of Teeth" against an evil inventor and his mechanical "Alpha-Whale". #'Several Leagues Above the Studios': The evil inventor's twin brother builds a "Grand Flying Contraption" in order to impress Bessie, whom he has a crush on. However, when Bessie does not return the same feelings (as she sees him as a friend rather than a love interest), he is very sad. Because of this, Tak and crew are inadvertently led into danger. #'That's a Wrap': In a scheme to trade wrappers to King Goobot in exchange for food, Spongebob and Tak learn that a special wrapper marked with an "x", of which Goobot desires, points the way to Neverland. #'Shave and a Haircut...Two Friends!': When Spongebob believes he has found a map to Neverland, he wants Tak to read it in order to reach their destination. However, Tak (in dire need of a haircut) is unable to. They go to a barber shop for a haircut, only to find that the barber has stolen the map. #'Schooled': When Jeera thinks she's unable to tell directions, she, Tak and Spongebob decide to go to school. But Spongebob finds himself unable to keep up with the other students, and later plans to steal the candy rewards that the teacher gives out. However, he finds something strange about the school. #'Trolley Trenannigans': Tak and Spongebob suffer from a severe case of foot burn (sunburned feet) after sleeping in the sun. And on their quest to treat it, they discover a hideous trolley driver whom Tak knew from his past. #'How the West was Fun!': For Jeera's birthday, Spongebob, Tak and Jeera drive Eliza's comvee westwards in search of Neverland. #'Knot Funny': When Tak believes he has accidentally cursed Spongebob with the inability to speak, he goes off to find a cure, only to find it to be a ruse by Jeera in order to attend the local "Knot Festival". #'Lookin' for Love in all the Wrong Soundstages': After regaling a tale that reveals why he doesn't trust women, Zim ends up falling in love with Gaz, Dib's little sister. #'Beard Buddies': When Eliza hosts her first "Adventure Beard-Off Contest", El Tigre enters the contest, with Tak in the disguise as his beard. #'Pun Times: Starring Punsy McKale!': Tak finds out El Tigre is preparing for the "Studio Pun-Off", in which he will compete against comedy legend Punsy McKale. After Tak and El Tigre are knocked out by Punsy's puns, Spongebob steals the show. #'Mechanical Genie Island': Spongebob and Jeera get stranded on an island inhabited by a living Mechanical Genie after fishing for food, only to discover that not everything is as it seems. #'Read 'Em and Seek': Believing CatDog to be a bad influence, Spongebob tells Tak to stop following the pirate, but to lead him instead. Unfortunately, after taking the advice of an animal trainer, Tak accidentally hypnotizes CatDog into believing they are a seal. #'Whale Time': Eliza falls in love with a whale named Harvey, who kidnaps Spongebob and Tak to work in his factory on Laundry Island, unknown to Eliza, who thinks they are ignoring her. #'Love Sick': Tak denies he is in love with Jeera, despite the little red hearts that pop up around his head. #'No Syrup for Old Mugs': Tak is told by Jibolba the origin of his name before getting his first "special maple syrup drink." But Spongebob refrains Tak from drinking out of mugs without syrup, so the two set out to solve the recent syrup shortage. #'Gone Wishin: El Tigre steals a mermaid queen's heart filled with wishes (in the form of meatballs), with the intention of him and Spongebob to get to Candied Island, but they quickly misuse the wishes and learn a terrible secret about the mermaid. #'Attack of the Monster Trucks': Vicky brings a living monster truck to Spongebob's house, and it began to be enraged after Vicky kicked it because it didn't win Justin Beiber's heart. Now the truck wants to destroy the entire the monster truck species. It's up to Tak to figure out how to stop it. #'The Graveyard Shift': While working the graveyard shift at Retroland, Spongebob, Tak, and the ''Catscratch cats believe that a phantom is stalking them. #'Be Prepared': Jimmy and Timmy create a viral video which features Timmy lip synching "Be Prepared" from "The Lion King". #'My Big Fat Superhero Wedding': El Tigre and Black Cuervo are engaged, but the Catscratch ''cats and Spongebob are suspicious of this. #'Party Poopers': Vicky throws a party while the Turners (with Timmy) are at the movies, but Tak and Spongebob spy and plan to call the Turners, but Vicky steals all the phones. #'Munitions': Due to a giant explosion, Spongebob, Tak, Jimmy, Timmy, and the ''Catscratch cats are knocked out and find themselves 2100 years later in the city of Atlantis. #'Ghosts': A ghostly galleon rises up at sea, where Spongebob and Tak are spooked and they almost have a heart attack. #'Feeling Flush': Spongebob and Tak lose a bet and must let Portia and Gwen run their soundstages for the weekend. However, when they refuse to give up the soundstages after the ending time, Spongebob, Tak, Eliza, Jimmy, and Timmy go to drastic measures to kick them out, even unknowningly using an angry skunk in the process. 'Season 4 (The ''Planet Sheen ''and ''Imagination season) #'''Buffalo Village Badango: Tak and Spongebob must stop the Robotnik Express from making the Buffalo Village go up with a bang (that's destruction lingo for explode). #'Planet Circus': After Tak teaches the Emperor about how circuses work, the Catscratch cats are obsessed with showing circuses. Because of their obsession, Mr. Blik challenges competitive librarian acrobats to a book-stacking competition. But after thinking for a while on a tall, tall stack of books about 100,000,000 feet above Earth's surface, the cats learn that it's not best to be the best, and that all you have to do is try your best. #'Cutting the Ultra-Cord': Jimmy and Carl are worried about Sheen’s erratic behavior. Dorkus suggests therapy by man-eating Fusterbeest. Note: This is the first appearance of Sheen, Nesmith, Doppy, Emperor, Carl, Dorkus, Pinter, OomLout, and Aseefa. #'Trial by Jerry': Sheen introduces the justice system to the Zeenuians when Jenny is accused of eating The Emperor’s pet, Bee-Baw. #'Torzilla, The Monster Who Is Cheese': After getting sick of Zeenuian food, Jimmy finds a tortilla crumb in the rocket, and tries to eat it. But Sheen plants it anyway. But Spongebob doesn't know that since Zeenu's climate is different from Earth's, it would make the crumb grow into a giant tortilla monster! Spongebob, Sheen, Tak, Aseefa and Nesmith try to fight off the tortilla by shredding cheese and throwing it on the monster to melt it, but it wouldn't work. It wasn't hot enough! So Aseefa gets fire waffles to burn the tortilla with their fire-breathing skills. #'The Genius Next to Dorkus': Dorkus's house is finally built, but to his shock, Sheen moves in right next to him. And worse, Jimmy might completely sabotage Dorkus's classy party with his wild party. All of Dorkus' party guests leave for Sheen's, so Dorkus plots to give Jimmy a "cloaster", a Zeenuian bomb, as a present (so he can blow up Jimmy's house). After Pinter touches the cloaster, Dorkus's house is destroyed, leaving Dorkus in a cloud of smoke. #'That's Boh-Rok?': After Boh-Rok the Destroyer, the most powerful and horrible creature in all of Zeenu, hears of Jenny’s presence, he decides to pay The Emperor a visit. Boh-Rok is incredibly temperamental and if angered, he will wreak havoc on the entire planet. He demands that anyone who approaches him follow strict guidelines. As a result, Spongebob tries to prepare Jenny for the impending visit by hiring a tutor. To sabotage Jenny, Dorkus enlists Doppy. If Doppy can't get Jenny to stay focused and learn the protocol before Boh-Rok arrives, it could be the end of them both. #'Robot Lake': Jenny searches for a missing scientist who vanished near a lake that is supposed to harbor a monster. #'Samurai Spagetthi': Samurai ravioni maker Spongebob must train apprentice Jenny to make the Great Meatball for the Emperor, while fending off a raid from meatball-stealing ninjas Dorkus and Vicky (who is always clumsy). #'Nightmare in Nicktoon Studios': Sheen is having his worst night ever when his master, Mad Scientist Nesmith, orders him to bring three monsters back to her laboratory: Wirewolf Jenny, Vampire Spongebob, and Mummy Queen Black Cuervo, three scary but cowardly monsters. What Sheen does not know is that a nightmare awaits him when he reaches the Black Forest. #'Creaure from the Black Swamp!': Swamp tour guides Jenny and Sheen promise to show tourists Black Cuervo and Nesmith the Swamp Creature, even if they have to trick them when they believe that there's no such thing as a Swamp Creature. Little do they know is that there really is a Swamp Creature. #'Do-Gooder Delivery': Jenny, Black Cuervo, and Yo are a female biker gang called the "Do-Gooders". Spongebob and Tak are mailmen who Spongebob is afraid of bikers. While driving along in their mail truck, they see the Do-Gooders, get scared and drive off. A bag of mail falls out the back of his truck, which the Do-Gooders try to return to them. Unfortunately, now Tak thinks they are chasing them and want to steal their mail. #'Super Secret Super Spy: An Agent X Adventure (parts 1 and 2)': Agent X (Spongebob) is a smooth international agent who likes his strawberry juice shaken and drives a red automobile/jet-ski/helicopter/airplane. He is hired by Miss "J" (Jenny) to protect three containers from the evil "Babysitter in Redhead" (Vicky) and her sidekick, Henchman Dorkus. Sheen is an undercover agent, who helps Agent X throughout his missions. #'Movers of Arabia': Jenny, the Sultan of Arabia, has a lot of magical stuff he needs moved from her treasure cave to her palace. She phones Spongebob and Sheen, the Movers of Arabia, to do the job. They are excited, as this is their first job, and, upon arriving to the palace, are given a bottle by Sultan Jenny containing a genie (Tak) who will grant them three wishes in case they get into trouble. They end up needing their wishes sooner than they think... #'Rops and Cobots': Officer Jenny and Sergeant Spongebob are space cops who must stop Takinator and P-900 (Portia) from breaking into the robot factory and reprogramming all the robots in the galaxy from "good" to "bad". P-900 and the Takinator don't have a clue that when a robot becomes "bad", their wires would malfunction. #'Into the Abyss': Jenny and Spongebob are deep-sea explorers who plan to discover a mermaid. They find not just one but two (Portia and Gwen), who don't appreciate the explorers being in their territory and do everything they can to get rid of them, because they think they plan to capture them and ruin their garden. #'the UFO': Jenny, Spongebob, and Tak work for Doc Joe's, a news station. Most of their news involves corn and how good the season has been. The Catscratch cats are farmers who are proud of their corn crop, but what they phone in to the station just isn't considered news. So, they decide to make some news to get on the air… #'Night at the Soundstage': Jenny is given job as a night watchman at the Back at the Barnyard soundstage (for one night) where the exhibits (Abby, a character from an Impressionist painting, General Otis the statue, and Peckloces (Peck), a figure on a Greek urn) come to life at night. Once Jenny discovers them they play a game of tag and make a mess of the museum but manage to clean up before curator Spongebob returns to find them. Note: This is the first appearance of "Back at the Barnyard" media. #'Back Page Comic News': Tak is the photographer for Big City News, but also has a secret: he's Juju Gnat, super fast superhero and Big City's newest hero! The city is under attack by a giant robot and his boss, Jenny the editor, asks him to get a picture of it and Juju Gnat for the comics page, but he's so busy helping out resident superheroes Bug Girl (Abby) and Captain Bubble (Spongebob) defeat the robot that he forgets to get a photo of himself. Can he help Captain Bubble and Bug Girl and get a front page picture of himself for Jenny? #'Mt. Olympus Match': Jenny and Spongebob (the weatherman and sportscaster on an Ancient Greek news station) forecast sunny weather that is perfect for playing basketball. They are just about to start playing when it begins to rain. They decide to climb Mount Olympia to ask Black Cuervo, Goddess of the Weather for sunshine. Along the way they meet and befriend Tak, the God of Naps, and Aseefa, the Goddess of Laughter. In the end, along with the help of Tak and Aseefa, they end up challenging Black Cuervo to a game of basketball. If they win, they get a sunny day. But if she wins, it rains forever… #'Mobin Wood the Clean': Welcome to the village of Filthingham, the muddiest, filthiest, grossest village in the world. Jenny, Spongebob, and Tak wish they could all take baths and be clean, but their mayor, El Tigre Stinkypants, has forbidden cleanliness and locked all of their soap and shampoo (Including Spongebob's Rubber Ducky and the legendary Mobin Wood's Bath Mitt) in the dungeon. To make matters worse, today is the Festival of Dirt, which means everything will be even dirtier. Deciding that enough is enough, Spongebob sneaks out of the town to Purewood forest to find Mobin Wood the Clean (Tyrone), in the hopes that he can help Filthingham and it's villagers. Can Mobin Wood break the villager's cleaning supplies out of the dungeon so everyone can finally take a bath, and maybe teach the mayor to like being clean too? Note: This is the first appearance of Nick Jr. Studios and its inhabitants. #'The Five Musketeers': Bonjour! Jentirre (Jenny), Spongebob and Tak are the Three Musketeers; Musketeers are full of style, grace, have impeccable manners and can make beautiful balloon animals. They fight against the Empress, whose guards (El Tigre and Rudy) pursue them. Two masked men (Fanboy and Chum Chum) join with them in the hope of becoming the Fourth and Fifth Musketeers, but Tak, Jenny, and Spongebob refuse. Later, they are captured by the guards and thrown into the palace prison, where it's up to Fanboy and Chum Chum to break them out. Can they help them escape and become the fourth and fifth Musketeers? And just who are they behind those masks? #'Robot Rampage': Spongebob and his robot Roscoe run Rapid Robot Repair in 2100s Atlantis. Unfortunately, robots never break down. Suddenly the robots belonging to Tak, Jenny and Otis malfunction, along with every other robot except Roscoe. Professor Bug (El Tigre) is making all the robots in the city malfunction so he can take over. It's up to Spongebob, his repair skills and the help of his friends to defeat Professor Bug and fix all the robots in Atlantis. #'The Funnyman Boogeyman': The Boo Crew (Jenny and Spongebob) are spooky-creature hunters, out to nab their first creature ever at an abandoned comedy theatre. But the Boogeyman they've found (Otis) is just a comedian looking for an audience. Can he convince the Boo Crew he's not really scary and maybe make them laugh, too? #'Raliza's Escape from the Tower': Princess Raliza (Eliza) has been locked up in the castle tower for a very long time, but she plans to break out with the help of her magic mirror (Tak). However, castle guards Spongebob and Jenny, along with their security camera and traps don't plan to make this easy for her... #'Galaxy Sock Factory': Folder Tak, Static-tester Spongebob, and Sockmatcher Jenny work in the solar system's sock factory, under the watchful eye of Foreman Otis. But, when the sock machine goes berserk after Otis loses his pencil in it, they enter the machine's cavernous depths to find it. Using their specific skills, can they find Tasha's pencil so the machine can run properly, or will it get away from them again? #'Operation: Elephant on the Run': Delivery Agents Spongebob and Tak never miss a delivery, but when they head to India to deliver an elephant to the Dandeli Nature Preserve for Park Rangers Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, they may have met their match in the form of Miss Rhamaswami (Jenny) and her assistant O-Ji (Otis), who steal the elephant because Miss Rhamaswami has always wanted one for a pet. Can Spongebob and Tak recover and deliver the elephant or will this be the one package they lose? #'Dr. Jerkinator's Revenge': Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, the creators of Shirley must gain the help of Spongebob and Dudley to face their biggest enemy: Dr. Jerkinator himself! 'Season 5 (The ''Regular Show ''season)' #'Cheesed Concert Tickets': Spongebob and Kitty do overtime in order to get tickets to a Fist Pump concert, but things go bad when their tickets are stolen by a giant coffee cheese and his translator. #'Free Cola': Spongebob and Tak try to seize an opportunity to drink a can of cola, and it comes when they learn it is Dudley’s birthday, but they almost kill him when they don’t let him finish a spiritual dance. #'Meet your Makerz': It’s the Studio’s annual barbecue, but things go bad when Otis accidentally destroys Kitty’s precious hot dogs. When he and Spongebob get trapped in the meat locker, Otis destroys the safety latch and thermostat and made Spongebob freeze into an ice sculpture. He carries him and when he manages to find substitutes, the substitute hot dogs want to eat everyone. #'Monster Pizza Deluxe': Tak and Kitty are assigned to get a monster pizza for Spongebob while playing a game to see who is the better liar, and the two wind up in trouble when they lie they are astronauts to another pair of astronauts. #'Frankencallers': Spongebob and Dudley attempt to prank the Master Prank Caller, but things end up badly when their continuous calling drives the Master Prank Caller to send them to "The Phantom of the Opera" on Broadway in 1987. #'Otis' Body': Otis’s consciousness is forced out of his body after he eats too much junk food. Otis, Spongebob, and Sheen set out on a quest to get Otis back to his body before sunset, and also have to prevent a former bodybuilder from taking it. #'Spongebob and the Jerkinators!': Spongebob, Otis, Timmy, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nesmith, Doppy and Tak need to learn how to play instruments after they pass themselves off as a band. Luckily, their future selves arrive to teach them, but the way they intend to teach them is different from Spongebob and Otis’s view. #'The Destiney Plaque': Everyone at the studio except Spongebob and Zim gets appreciation plaques, so when Spongebob and Zim write false stories in Nesmith’s magic records book, everything they wrote comes true. #'Poofs': Enraged at Tak and Sheen's constant slacking off, Spongebob orders Cosmo and Wanda to turn their baby Poof into a surveillance system called "Poofs" but when that doesn't work, he orders Peeps, a giant eye ball, but he begins creeping everyone out. #'Zippy': Spongebob and Tak try to help Sheen overcome his stage fright when he has to give an important speech, but things go awry when Sheen ends up in another dimension when he spins too much to stop his nervousness, an offer by Tak. #'Rage Against the Organ': Spongebob and Tak are about to beat "The Keyboard" the supposedly unbeatable last boss in their new video game, but the TV breaks. Nesmith, Doppy, Sheen, and Zim want to see The Keyboard lose and modernize the replacement TV, but end up bringing a pipe organ to life and getting a major beating from his music. #'Party Paul': When Timmy's parents take a vacation starting that night, Spongebob and Dudley decide to throw a party, but when it gets off on a rocky start, they seek the help of Party Paul to get their party going. But the duo soon learn the hard way that Party Paul is unstoppable when drinking soda. #'But We Have Camnesia': Spongebob and Wanda try to return a mediocre role-playing game ("The Realm of Camnesio") to a grumpy store manager. But when it's revealed that the manager doesn't give out refunds, the duo try to retaliate by pointing out the board game's imperfections to oncoming customers. After driving out his last customer, the enraged store manager traps Spongebob and Tak in the game and it's up to them to escape and get their refund. #'This is My Jamboree': Otis has a song ("Summertime Loving, Loving in the Summer (Time)" by Solid Bold) stuck in his head and will do anything to get it out before the song comes to life. #'My Girlfriend': Spongebob & Rudy attempt to get Tak and Jeera in love, until she begins to fall for Spongebob. #'Grub Game': There is a textbook shortage and to raise money to buy new books, Spongebob and Jenny try to sell chocolate-covered grubs during Charles Darwin Middle School's Annual School Sales Drive. #'Doctrauma': Zira Cornelius, a famous documentary filmmaker, comes to Charles Darwin Middle School and focuses on Tak, believing him to be an unknown species, unknowing he's a human boy with a zit, swollen nose, and muddy clothes (due to a bad start that morning). #'Ze Be Switch': Otis suggests that Spongebob and Coach Rudy switch roles for day after Coach Rudy loses his temper over Otis's performance in her class. #'Two Eggs Plus GIR': Otis, Spongebob and other students are given eggs that they have to take care of for a school assignment. Of course, Spongebob gets stuck doing all the work for Otis, and finds that this responsibility is too much for him. #'Pants on Mars': Otis wants to join the space program, but the only problem is that astronauts wear pants and he detests wearing pants, so Spongebob tries to help. #'The Little Merdog': A hermit crab finds a new home in Spongebob's locker, but Spongebob wants him out to get his books for class. Meanwhile, Dudley searches for the legendary "Merpuppy." #'Information Supertop Highway': A highly significant internet exploration brings Spongebob, Rudy, Tak, Jenny and the Catscratch cats who have to return a freakish e-mail from Princess Mindy's computer while Mrs. Beady devises an elaborate scheme to record existence of talking barnyard animals. Note: A recurring line in this episode is "(name of Nicktoon), I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your mother/father by coming in anyway!" and ends with the Nicktoon using a battering ram to destroy the wall. #'Meet the Katswells': Dudley is preparing to meet Kitty's parents, but needs help from Nesmith, Spongebob and Jenny to be fancy. At the end, it is revealed that Kitty's parents are in an apartment. #'Oh, Spongebob': After hearing that Alistair is about to return to Nicktoon Middle School, the gang tries to prevent Spongebob from moving back to Greenland. #'Robo Cow 3000': Otis is replaced by a robot cow, and soon the entire school faculty is taken over by robot duplicates. #'A Whole Zoo World': Spongebob trains to be a zookeeper over the summer, but he soon discovers that his friends resent those in his profession. #'Where in the World are Tak's Parents': Spongebob, Dudley, and Zim believe Otis ate Tak's parents, causing them to form a stakeout. #[[Nicktoon School Musical|'Nicktoon School Musical']]: Spongebob’s wish to live in a real, live musical comes true after he knocks the wish granting Timmy out of the Central Team. He soon realizes that he can't sing and doesn't have rhythm. He wants to take back his wish, but he can't until he gets musically talented. 'Season 6 (The ''Little Nicktoon Einsteins ''Season)' #'Ring Around the Mars': When Kitty is looking through her telescope while in her backyard, she notices that one of Red Planet’s rings have come loose and it heads towards Earth. She finds it and she becomes friends with it, though she realizes that the ring misses being with Mars. Will Kitty and her comrades return Ring back home to Mars? #'Whale Tale': When Eliza talks about her whale friend, the Nicktoons decide to head underwater in order to see the whale themselves. Will Eliza ever find Little Whale? #'The Legend of the Golden Pyramids': In order to save some lost stage musical scrpts, the Nicktoons head off to Egypt hopes of helping them find their way out of a pyramid. However, the musical notes are locked inside of a room towards the center of the pyramid, so the Nicktoons will need to venture into its depths if they wish to succeed. Will they be able to free the music scripts from the Golden Pyramids? #'The Year of the Dragon': While Dudley was practicing his digging in his backyard, he is surprised when a Little Dragon Kite comes to visit him. However, when he discovers that the Little Dragon Kite needs his help because some of his friends went missing, Dudley gets his comrades together and they head off to China. They need to find three Blue Dragon Kites, two Yellow Dragon Kites and one Orange Emperor Dragon Kite, though will they be able to find the kites in time for the Dragon Kite Parade? #'Go to Las Vegas, Young Train': The Nicktoons head to Nevada in order to help Sheen’s friend, Little Red Train, deliver a party bag through tunnels, bridges and even the Stampede Canyon. However, Big Jet comes along and steals the party bag; will the Nicktoons be able to help Little Red Train get the party bag back before they arrive at Las Vegas? #'The Man on the Moon': When the Nicktoons camp out in the woods in order to meet the moon man, Dudley comes to meet them, though he carries a present that he wishes to give the moon. The Nicktoons decide to travel to Moose Mountain so that Dudley can give his present to the moon; will they be able to accomplish this goal, and what could possibly be inside the present? #'The Red Knight and the Black Knight': When the Nicktoons discover that a good black knight has been trapped inside of a castle by a bad red knight, they decide to rescue him, though they need to find an enchanted key before they’ll be able to do that. Unfortunately, the castle is guarded by all types of traps and the Nicktoons will need to use their wits if they wish to foil the red knight’s plan. #'The Christmas Wish': When Santa Claus brings the Nicktoons some special wish boxes, they find out that Zim's gift fell off the sleigh and it didn't arrive with the other gifts. The Nicktoons decide to go on a mission that will take them around the world at midnight in order to find Zim's present, though they may be able to use their wish boxes to help make their endeavor easier. #'The Northern Night Lights': While riding a train the gang travel towards Maine, a frozen place near the Arctic and finds a Baby Reindeer wandering into a winter forest but there's a problem...Spongebob is afraid of the Northern Lights, Will Spongebob conquer his fear and rescue the Baby Reindeer? #'Jeep Safari': The kids go on a Rocket Safari in Africa. But trying to make a pathway for the wildebeest, Rocket gets stuck while blocking the water. So the team try to get the biggest animals in Africa to free Rocket from the cold water with some help from Bumblebee. #'A Knock on Wood': The gang head towards the Big Woods in Arkansas and meet an Ivory-billed Woodpecker named Tapper and finds out that he's looking for a friend and the gang decides to take it to the next level on top of the Ozark Mountains. Will Tapper ever find a friend? #'Galaxy Express 555: Galactic Goodnight': The gang have a sleepover in the The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius soundstage until they discover that Dudley can't sleep, so Kitty and the gang decide to travel to outer space to count the intergalctic trains. Will Dudley ever go to sleep? #'The Glass Slipper Ball': While dancing in Wayside Elmentary's playground, Maurecia discovers that there's a glass slipper ball in Vienna but discovers that Maurecia must get to Vienna or she'll be late. (A la Cinderella). Note: This is the first appearance of Wayside media. #'Ello, Mr. ''Cello: The Nicktoon Einsteins travel to Italy to see a mother cello have five new little baby cellos. But, the fifth baby cello is gone from his mother. The kids find him floating down a river. Now Spongebob and his friends must help Baby Cello find his mother. #'The Wayside Grand Prix': The Nicktoons hang out in Monaco where a Grand Prix is where a friend of Dana's, Carmine, a musical car plans to win the race. #'The Train's Rockies Adventures': Todd needs Spongebob's help to get his broken ice-cream train over the Mountains Rockies mountains in Argentina for a birthday party. Will Todd be able to make it over the mountains? #'The Treasure Under the Red Sand': Spongebob discovers a treasure map that leads to riches in Mauna Loa, but Plankton steals the map before the treasure is found. Will Spongebob, Todd, Maurecia, Jenny, the ''Catscratch cats, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Carl, Sheen, Nesmith, Doppy and Aseefa get the treasure first before Plankton? #'Silly Sock Sheen Fires the Circus': Todd's talented Silly Sock wants to join the Silly Clothes Circus in Paris, France, but also learns that the circus starts today. Will the Nicktoons reach the circus in time? #'Flight of the Instrumental Fairies': The Nicktoons go on an Arctic adventure to help a little fairy rescue her other instrument fairy friends and restore the aurora borealis to the night sky. Will the gang save the fairies? #'The Music Robot from Outer Space': The Nicktoons help a music robot return to his home planet by searching for his lost batteries in order to fly back into space. Will the gang manage to find the robot's missing batteries? #'Float my Boat': Todd accidentally floods the school when trying to relax. He sends Spongebob, Jenny, and Sheen to build a boat out of recycled trash, test it out and race in it. Maurecia, Nesmith, and Timmy stay behind. But by the time Spongebob, Jenny, and Sheen come back from their challenge in the first half, Todd presses the emergency button to jump a day ahead ... instantly. #'Send in the Clowns!': It is revealed that Myron wanted to be a clown, but was cheated out by Wolf Wolfnik (known in posters as "The Great Wolftinsky"). Myron decides to get revenge on Wolf once and for all. Maurecia, Jenny, Timmy, and Spongebob build water balloon launchers for revenge. Nesmith spends the day with Circus Smirkus and learns how to be a clown. Sheen stays behind, alone. #'Don't Put the Sea Lion Before the Kart': Spongebob is training for an interactive driving test monitored by the BBMV, but crashes into a sea lion tank. Todd gives two challenges for each contestant: Jenny trains sea lions; Maurecia helps in a pit crew for a junior go-karter. The boys stay behind. #'The Mystery of Dogtopia and Catlantis': Dana sends half the Nicktoons to Misty Lagoon to solve the mystery of what happened between dogs and cats in the lost civilizations of Dogtopia (Doglantis) and Catlantis (Cattopia). #'The Big Spoon is For Dinner (Unless You're a Orca)': Appalled by Todd's manners, Todd's mom sends Spongebob and Maurecia to meet an etiquette expert. She sends Sheen to Florida to compete against Tilikum the orca. Jenny, Nesmith, and Timmy stay behind and manage to earn the full 50 points in the half-time quiz show. #'Mush Mush if by Land, Mush if by Sea': Dana sits on her favorite hat and needs a new one but can't find the person who made it. So, Nesmith and Sheen embark on a race following Paul Revere's famous ride through the streets of Boston. Todd and Spongebob go to Colorado in search of the Continental Divide. Timmy and Jenny stay behind. At the end of this part, the FETCH 3000 lost signal and broke down. Ruff and Blossom decided to fix the FETCH 3000 until the next part. #'Still More Mush Mush if by Land, Mush if by Sea': In the second half of this two-part episode, Myron re"boot"ed the FETCH 3000 with Dana's boot and the FETCH 3000 went back to life and continues where the episode left off. Todd and Spongebob travel by dogsled and snowshoe to the Continental divide, while Nesmith and Sheen warn the countryside (Boston suburbs) that the Redcoats are coming. Timmy and Jenny are still in the studio. Technically there is no "Half-time Quiz Show" in this episode (due to the fact that this was a "Part two" episode), but Dana gave Timmy and Jenny a task to complete for the same number of points. #'Rollertoaster': Dudley forgets Grandparents Day and needs to make it right. So, Dudley challenges Timmy and Maurecia to write a song for Grandma Rose. Sheen and Spongebob go to the Walt Disney World Resort in California to design a rollercoaster. Nesmith and Todd stay behind. 'Season 7 (The ''Wayside season (AKA The final season)) #'''Haul My Pigtail: Spongebob, Zim, Timmy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and the other Nicktoons attend their first day at Wayside School (which Sheen mistakes for high school). It's Valentine's Day at Wayside School and Dana attempts to force Spongebob to fall in love with Mindy by making him pull her tail. Meanwhile, Kidswatter thinks Timmy is his guardian angel. #'Class Cow': While Mrs. Jewels is on a faculty retreat a cow wonders into the class. The students believe it to be their substitute teacher and end up learning more from the cow. #'Meet the Pets': After Timmy tells how he has once lost a gerbil named Eddie, everyone brings their pets into school and Timmy must watch them so that he'd learn to be more "responsible". However, when the pets escape and run all over the school, Timmy will need some help from his friends. Timmy finally brings a fish named King Arthur. #'Oh, Grand Leader': The students try to throw Kidswatter a surprise birthday party, but he thinks they are trying to get rid of him. #'Honors Class: Stage 1': Spongebob is promoted to the Honors Class instead of Jimmy. Now he must "escape" it at all costs, while Jimmy tries to enter. In the end, we find out Mrs. Jewels' class is actually double Honors Class. #'Cabbage, My Son': Sheen adopts a head of lettuce as his son. Mrs. Jewels assigns an assignment dealing with families. #'Boycott Badness': The tetherball team kids want Spongebob to be the new mascot so that they can finally win some games, but Spongebob does not want to, so Dana creates a giant version of his face for Sheen to wear, and he becomes "Top Dog Spongebob". #'Best Friendz': Todd and Spongebob have been best friends for a long time but one day after they get into a big fight, they decide not to be best friends anymore. So Todd becomes Shari's new best friend (although she is asleep) and Dana becomes Spongebob's new best friend. #'Playschool Prince': After being sent home early on the kindergarten bus by Mrs. Jewels, Spongebob saves a preschooler's toy, and they make him their prince. #'Myron vs. Norman': In order to avoid getting in trouble, Myron pretends to be Norman, his made up twin brother. When he returns to the class, everyone thinks he is cool (and in Dana's case, cute) and they want him to class President. However, Spongebob, Jenny, Todd and the Catscratch cats see right through "Norman" and try to get Myron to tell everybody it is really him. #'3,000 Leagues Under the Sea: An Age of Aquarium': On a Wayside field trip, instead of the kids going to the aquarium, the fish come to them. The classroom is filled with water and fish, but Vicky has to sit it out in a life raft since she forgot her permission slip. Seeing this as a perfect chance to be alone with Vicky, Plankton eats his permission slip and has to sit with Vicky. He spends his time trying to hold her hand, while underwater Spongebob, Jenny, Todd and Tak try to find something that will be interesting for Otis. #'The Depths of Channel 23': Principal Kidswatter wants to run a home-shopping channel out of his office, and gets the students to supply his cheesy inventory of trinkets under the guise of a new "arts" curriculum. Spongebob tries to prevent it from happening, but then works for it. So it's up to Jenny and Tak to stop the home shopping channel. #'The Elevator on Elm Street': The stairs are out of order and Spongebob puts his hand on the 1st floor sign, which is actually an elevator button. (The elevators in Wayside School only work when the stairs are out of order). Spongebob, Todd and Principal Kidswatter (Principal Kidswatter thinks it is the bathroom) go in the elevator, then the elevator becomes stuck between the 15th and 16th floors, where they believe Freddy Krueger is stalking them. Todd is stuck with a crying Principal Kidswatter in the elevator. To save them, Jimmy, Sheen, and Louis become the Rescue Dudes, calling themselves all Louis. #'Rad Hot': Principal Kidswatter challenges another school for the annual Wayside dance competition. He then picks a random team consisting of Todd, Spongebob, Sheen and Tak. #'Papaland Blues': Dana finds a marriage certificate that she thinks might make Miss Mush related to her. #'Principles of Principals': Spongebob enters the "Principal for a Week" contest and wins. No one else has entered it because it is a trap, as the winner has to do everything on Kidswatter's super-long list. Spongebob decides to complete the list, and improve the school all in one day. #'Teacher's Parent Conference': It's Teacher-Grading-Day, and everyone in the 30th class must submit a report card on what they think of Mrs. Jewels. Todd, on hearing about this, gave Mrs. Jewels a bad mark so that she won't send him home on the Kindergarten bus. Now she must stay after school along with her father, Mr. Jewels. He threatens to send Mrs. Jewels to teach at a private school, so Spongebob and the other students decide to help Todd to "be a better student" so Mrs. Jewels can stay at Wayside. #'Cow in Shinin' Armor': It's the Halloween dance and everyone must dress up as something. Mindy wants Spongebob to dance with her until Spongebob finally says no. Feeling bad for Mindy, Miss Mush puts Otis in an old knight suit so Mindy had someone to dance with. Spongebob finds out that it's Otis in the suit so now he must find a way to break the news to Mindy before she finds out. After exchanging costumes, Spongebob goes back to Mindy. #'Campfire Stories': The 30th floor class is on a camping trip on the 18th floor. Maurecia promises Todd she won't punch him in the arm if he sits with her. Todd doesn't believe her and says she will always try to punch him. Spongebob explains to Todd that she was never rough do to her kind nature back when Mrs. Gorf was their teacher. From there Spongebob explains who Mrs. Gorf was and how different their class was before Spongebob and the Nicktoons came when Mrs. Jewels was sick. #'Zim Falls in Love': Zim arrives at school to find out Maurecia has posted pictures of love posters about Zim all over the school. Zim decides he would do anything prove that he will not be her boyfriend so he eats Mush's mushroom surprise that makes him fall in love with Gaz. Maurecia tries to get Todd to like her. #'French Fried': A new chef, named Le Chef starts cooking for the teachers lounge (and later the students) which makes Miss Mush jealous. To prove which cook is better Miss Mush and Le Chef enter Mr. Blik's cooking challenge. #'Music Lasso': Sheen discovers a strange nose flute and uses it to control his friends. However, it also makes cows tear down the school. #'A Sponge and Bull Story': After losing a match to La Boca Loca the bull, Principal Kidswatter starts crying on the PA. Spongebob tries to give "Make Me Happy" flowers to Kidswatter, but is told to put them in the basement with the other roses. When the kids mistake a pile of stage props for a Wishing Well, Spongebob makes their wishes come true. Kidswatter then makes them re-create a bull fight from his past! #'Loius Gets Some Respect': Kidswatter finds out that Louis never graduated, and sends him back to class. Myron gets upset that Louis is more popular than he is. Later he finds out that Kidswatter didn't graduate. #'Me Fluffy Wig': Fluffy feels rejected because he thinks Maurecia is paying more attention to Todd than to him, so he runs away. Mr. K. finds Fluffy and mistakes him for a wig. Fluffy decides to use this "power" to get revenge on his mortal enemy, Spongebob. #'Wayside Games!': Spongebob is paired with Todd in the Wayside Games, and since Todd is a good athlete, he must do half the work. Every time they win an event, they get the credit and Maurecia is starting to get angry at them. She is then considering of controlling them with the nose flute. #'Laring Dove': Maurecia and Jenny, who both love extreme sports, decide to use Todd as an object to jump over. However, Todd thinks that they are doing it because they both have crushes on him. #'Spongebob Checks Out': Spongebob is sick of rules and goes on a "road trip" to every floor of the school. The kids must get her back before she winds up on the 19th floor, where Mrs. Zarves lives (there is no Mrs. Zarves). Myron takes over the class and it gets ruined, and in the end, Mrs. Jewels sends him home early on the kindergarten bus (without Todd). #'My Biggest Fanatic': When Kidswatter rejects him, Myron looks for a new hero. #'Sideways Protest: The Spongebob Squarepants Legend': Kidswatter decides to move the school, so all the students and Nicktoons protest. All of their protests end up making the school better, so Kidswatter disguises himself as a student to stop them. Note: Spongebob uses a wrecking ball to knock out Kidswatter, but it misses and hits him. This is a parody of the "Wrecking Ball" scene from "The Simpsons Movie". #'Be True to Your Elf, Steven': When Kidswatter makes fun of his elf costume (mistaking him for a leprechaun), Stephen tries to be "Mr. Normal" so he can lead the school parade. #'Safety Monitor': When Zim fails at being Safety Monitor, Spongebob takes over, and her habit of hitting people goes a little too far. Zim tries to reclaim his position. Meanwhile, Kidswatter is taming a lion. #'Goon's Return': Goon, Dana's brother, visits and Sheen wants to be a rebel just like him, but he's not a rebel. Mrs. Jewels and Kidswatter try to capture him. Mrs. Jewels tells Todd, Spongebob, and Tak that Goon is a fugitive. Meanwhile, Spongebob and friends save Goon from being captured. #'S'winter Snow': Mr. Kidswatter turns up the coldness for Mrs. Jewels' skating lesson. GIR, being the leader, traps the class with it and Maurecia's group. Spongebob and Todd's group learns how to survive. #'The Rat Truth': Sammy is terribly sick (but dead) so Miss Mush randomly asks Zim to watch him while she goes on a hunt for "The Golden Pot of Mamaland" that makes food to cure the sick. Sammy becomes a truth stick in Mrs. Jewels's class and is feeding words out of his mouth. Later, Sammy is kidnapped by Mr. Kidswatter. #'Free Stewie': Spongebob and Todd free an octopus that he thinks Miss Mush is going to cook. Kidswatter is now hunting for the creature since he thinks it ate his fish sticks. #'Extra Curricular Riddicular': All the kids are forming bizarre after-school clubs, except for Spongebob, who creates a Science Club. Myron laughs at him, believing his club will be better, until he sees Spongebob’s club has managed to build a functioning rocket. Jealous, Myron tries to form a science club and build a rocket of his own. Myron accidentally launches the rocket Kidswatter is in and makes Todd cry. Todd and Spongebob wants to confront Myron. #'A Wayside Christmas': When Myron does not give Bebe a Secret Santa gift, a series of haphazard events confuse Myron into thinking he’s actually stuck in his own version of “A Christmas Carol”. The other kids, including Todd, Dana, Spongebob and Maurecia, are baffled as he mistakes them for Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, Future, and Afterlife and in the end, Myron learns his lesson. #'Ze Race': Ever since Kidswatter fired Le Chef in French Fried, he has been trying to get revenge on Kidswatter. One day, Jenny receives a note saying Kidswatter is to be challenged to a game of Parkour with the chef. Can Kidswatter beat this match before Le Chef takes over the school? #'Important Attendance': Spongebob, Maurecia, Tak, Jenny, Timmy, Jimmy, the Catscratch cats, Todd and Louis are all in need of help and they need Dana to help them. The only problem is, Dana is beating a record today of perfect attendance (1,448 days in a row). Can she beat the record and save the students before the bell rings? #'Mrs. Jewels' Opus': Mr. Kidswatter is sick. So the school needs a substitute. Unfortunately, all substitutes aren't available so Mrs. Jewels has to step in as a substitute principal and teach everyone stuff the Mrs. Jewels way. #'The Four Eriks': In Mrs. Jewels' class, Erik Fry and Erik Ovens are the ones getting picked and getting gold stars and Erik Bacon is never picked. Because he is the smallest Erik, he isn't picked a lot. When Myron convinces Erik Bacon to become Myron Bacon, the Eriks need another Erik who'll do the same as them. Todd is picked just so he can be in the same column as Spongebob. But things get worse when Myron Bacon wants to become Erik again. #'Misfortune': It's a regular day at Wayside. Miss Mush suddenly asks Spongebob, the Catscratch cats, Maurecia and Todd about their future careers. She makes bowls of Mushroom Surprise that tell the future at the bottom. Meanwhile, Kidswatter sees his future from the last time he ate Mushroom Surprise and wants to change it. #'A Note ("Papers")': One day, Mrs. Jewels gives the class a pop quiz and the kids need to finish it by the time Mrs. Jewels and Spongebob get a high score in pinball. During the exam, Maurecia tries to pass a note to Todd but accidentally gets it passed to Erik Ovens who starts a chain of the whole class answering Maurecia's note. Todd now needs to get the note back from everyone including Kidswatter who gets lies saying the note says how much Mr. Kidswatter is liked. #'The Myth of Nick': After hearing too many myths of a kid named Nick, Spongebob wants to take rid of them. He learns all of "Nick's" old tricks. Telling Maurecia, Tak, and the Catscratch cats about the fake myths, Todd, with a snorkel over his mouth, dives in a can of beans, and comes out, speaking in a muffled voice. Meanwhile, Spongebob knows and tells the class that "Nick", who is Louis, exists. #'Dr. Blik': Mr. Blik hosts a radio advice show that gives people advice. When Blik loses his voice and Myron takes over, the Eriks take him to the nurse (Miss Mush) and things in Wayside go out of control (including Fluffy coming after Stephen, Maurecia trying to punch Todd and Spongebob, and upside down John's two feet punching each other).Blik's voice is restored, and he confronts Myron. He doesn't want the radio show reowned. After yelling at Mr. Blik, Myron loses his voice, while Todd and Maurecia and the class are listening to Blik saying that Myron will do. #'Slow Mo No': Maurecia loves being fast and first because of her wheels on her roller skates. But one day when Maurecia and Principal Kidswatter bump into each other (because of Maurecia's wheels), Kidswatter bans all round things from Wayside School including Maurecia's wheels and everything round becomes squared. She hates it because she is last, slow and late for everything. Kidswatter tries again and makes everything squared become round again. Meanwhile, Todd, the Catscratch cats, and Spongebob join Maurecia. #'Joe n' Fro': Kidswatter is planning his new lawn "gazebo" project. Joe manages to hide rabbits and a chipmunk in his large orange afro. But when a peanut is thrown at Spongebob's head, Spongebob, Jenny, Tak, the Nicktoons and Maurecia start to confront Joe until he also hides a squirrel in his hair and manages to get Mr. Kidswatter to put all of the trees back in the yard. Meanwhile, Myron is sneezing when standing near Joe and has everyone thinking he's allergic to Joe when he's actually allergic to the chipmunk. Then Jenny learns the specialness of Joe and his special afro. #'Upside Down John': It's the 30th floor science fair today and John is showing his science volcano. Unfortunately, it fails! John then starts to think that his project failed because he's upside down. So, Todd, Spongebob, the Nicktoons and Maurecia try to help crying John get right-side up, just like the kids who are parallel and are upside down. Meanwhile, Kidswatter is doing an I.Q. test to see if he is smart. Mrs. Jewls tells John, without the help from Spongebob, Tak, the Nicktoons, and Todd, that being upside down is not a bad thing. #'The Final Show': In the series ender, Principal Kidswatter's rubber band ball has gone missing and he asks Stephen, Spongebob, Todd, Maurecia, the Nicktoons and a cow who took it. A crying Stephen blames Spongebob, Spongebob blames Todd, Todd blames Maurecia, Maurecia blames the Nicktoons, Tak blames no one, and the cow blames Kidswatter. 'Movies' Theatrical *[[Clash of the Triton: An Adventures of Nickelodeon Island Movie|'Clash of the Triton: An Adventures of Nickelodeon Island Prensentation']] *[[Wayside School Musical|'Wayside School Musical']] *[[Creature from the Krusty Krab|'Creature from the Krusty Krab']] Direct-to-video *[[Cops and Robots: A Wayside Musical|'Cops and Robots: A Wayside Musical']] *[[Indiana Spongebob and the Staff of Kings|'Indiana Spongebob and the Staff of Kings']] *[[Aladdin: A Nicktoons Movie |'Aladdin: A Nicktoons Movie']] *[[Le Paris de Ratatouille: A Nicktoons Musical|'Le Paris de Ratatouille: A Nicktoons Musical']] Category:Nicktoons